Many people use mobile stations, such as cell phones and personal digital assistants, to communicate with cellular wireless networks, which typically provide communication services such as voice, text messaging, and packet-data communication. These mobile stations and networks typically communicate with each other over a radio frequency (RF) air interface according to a wireless protocol. Mobile stations typically conduct wireless communications with one or more base stations, each of which are arranged to send communications to and receive communications from mobile stations over the RF air interface.
Each base station is in turn communicatively connected with a network entity such as a access service network gateway (ASN-GW), which may assist in providing various services, such as service flow authorization, paging, radio resource management, and handover. The ASN-GW may interface with one or more core packet data networks and/or the global Internet. As such, mobile stations can typically communicate over the one or more signaling and/or transport networks from anywhere inside the coverage area of one or more station, via the base station and the ASN-GW.